


Promises And Pie

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood. This was still new to them both, because despite knowing each other for eight years, it was different now. The door tothatroom had been unlocked just over a week ago and the proverbial key thrown away.





	Promises And Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s entry is dedicated to the man and legend that is Richard Dean Anderson. Happy birthday, RDA!! 
> 
> Written for ‘Pie Day’. Set after Threads.

Sam froze as she entered her lab, her eyes immediately drawn to the work bench where a small gift bag had been placed. A bag that had not been there thirty minutes earlier.   
  
She slowly made her way around the bench and stared at the mysterious gift before she glanced around. Satisfied that she was alone and could hear nobody approaching her lab, she shrugged and opened the bag.   
  
Inside, was a fork and one large slice of cherry pie.   
  
Sam carefully took it out of the packaging and frowned in bemusement when something caught her eye. She peered back into the bag and found an envelope, which, when she turned it over, had ‘SAMANTHA’ written on the front.   
  
She smiled at the handwriting. She knew who was responsible.   
  
A small card had been tucked inside the envelope and she studied the front of it for a moment before she flicked it open. She then glanced back to the cover and laughed softly.

"I thought you'd like it."

Sam turned and her smile grew when she saw the General casually leaning against the door jamb.

"I love it. Thank you, sir."

He nodded once before he pushed himself off the wall and gestured towards the untouched slice of pie.

"I'd love to join you, but I've a briefing with SG-12 in five minutes, so..." He trailed off with a shrug and Sam smiled knowingly.

"Where's the rest of it?"

The General canted his head and studied her. "At home," he said quietly.

Sam's lips formed a small 'oh' at his words. Maybe it was the way he'd said it that surprised her, but the words had escaped before she could stop them.

"Does that mean I get seconds?"

Embarrassed, she felt her face burn, but the man in front of her just laughed.

"For you, Carter, you can have all the pie you want."

She smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood. This was still new to them both, because despite knowing each other for eight years, it was different now. The door to _that_ room had been unlocked just over a week ago and the proverbial key thrown away.

Chocolate brown eyes locked with crystal clear blue, but they both held the same love and happiness that came with their new relationship. Excitement and lust were also there, because they were now more than the ranks they had been defined by for so long.

"I should –" Jack gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "See you tonight."

It wasn’t exactly a question and Sam smiled softly. "You will."

A small smile also tugged at the corner of the General’s mouth. "I’ll see you later, Sam… and by all means, have fun," he added brightly, with a grand gesture towards the pie before he disappeared out of sight.

Still smiling, Sam picked up the fork and scooped up some of the pie. She set it back down before it reached her mouth and she lifted the card once again. On the cover, was a cartoon drawing of a pie with a smiley face. Inside, the card was blank, except for a scribbled message from the General.

_To my favorite egghead,_   
_Happy Pie Day!_   
_Always,_

_J x_

She opened the top drawer of her desk and slid the card inside, just in case anyone might see it. She then reached forward and grabbed the fork.

"This tastes so good," she moaned before she promptly claimed another bite.

She decided that one thing was for certain. No matter what she and the General would get up to at his house this evening, she was definitely going to have another slice of pie first.


End file.
